paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa
)}} }} Lisa is a seventh grade student who runs the School Store at Mayview Middle School in Paranatural. Appearance Lisa has pale, blue eyes and black hair, which she normally wears in a spiral bun on the left side of her head. She has displayed the ability to rotate her head to seemingly uncomfortable degrees multiple times, much to the disturbance of those around her. In Chapter 1, Lisa wears a cream-and-red hoodie over a black t-shirt, high red socks, and black shoes. During gym class in Chapter 5, she wears a white t-shirt, purple pants, and dark purple shoes, as well as having her hair in two buns. Prior to and after gym, Lisa wears red suspenders over a long-sleeved light purple t-shirt and dark pants. While at the School Store, Violet wears a white dress shirt with puffed sleeves, a black sleeveless suit and a matching tie, and a white apron. Personality Lisa is composed yet eccentric, speaking with an eloquence beyond her age. She shows skill at organizing and manipulating others for her benefit, as well as an understanding of and willingness to abuse capitalist systems. She is highly protective of her friends such as Jeff Flavors and Violet, the latter of whom she offers free drinks at the School Store; however, she believes that Violet's quest for answers might bring her to an uncomfortable conclusion that she'll have to bear. Background Lisa runs the Mayview Middle School's School Store, which deals in refreshments, dangerous smuggled goods, and information trading . Cody Jones describes her as the leader of the school's "criminal element", the only "real resistance" against the Student Council's constant abuse of power. She appears to be part of a friend group consisting of Cody, Violet, Jeff, and Ed Burger. Paranatural Chapter 1 Lisa makes her first appearance attending Mr. Garcia's class with her friends, where she is the first to point out Max's arrival. Later on, during lunchtime, Lisa can be spotted in the cafeteria, sitting with her friend group. During Mr. Starchman's class, Lisa disagrees with Violet's description of the teacher's brand of class participation as "unpleasant" while making herself a drink. Chapter 4 During her video call with Collin Sloinne and Dimitri Danger, Collin proposes asking Lisa for information to fill the paper, to which Suzy responds, "That girl is a witch and an enigma and her dark powers are to be used sparingly" . She expresses concern that, if Lisa discovered that they relied on her for info, she would up their asking price to more than Starchman Stars. Chapter 5 During the Hitball game, Lisa saves Ed from an incoming ball before being hit by the Golden Switch herself, sending her to the other team. After Max is hit by the Switch, Lisa calmly comforts Collin as he apologizes for not catching it. Upon the Hijack-possessed Jeff's initial attack, Lisa can be seen shocked in the background. At the end of the game, after Johnny Jhonny catches the Switch, Lisa restrains Hijack as the entire class throws balls at him, with one stray ball hitting her in the face. After gym class is dismissed by Coach Oop, Lisa heads to the School Store, where she greets Max as he enters. There, Lisa introduces Max to her payment system and information brokerage service, during which she calls out Suzy through her microphone. She asserts that whatever information Suzy had gathered cannot be released until she allows it, lest Lisa cease selling her the information that "makes up 100% of her interesting articles" ; Lisa then threatens to release "that one embarrassing secret works so hard to keep hidden" before dropping the bug into a glass of water. Later, after Serge breaks into the School Store, Lisa mocks him before sending him with Ollie back outside. She can later be seen participating in small talk with Max, Cody, Collin Sloinne. After a Hijack-possessed Mr. Spender deflects Isaac O'Connor's lightning attack, Lisa is shown looking at the ceiling while cleaning a glass. At the end of the day, Lisa meets up with Violet, who vents to her to about no one seeming to care about Jeff's outburst in Hitball. Lisa tells her to be careful asking questions she may not like the answer to; when Violet reacts in confusion, Lisa plays it off as a joke and rotates her head 155°, much to Violet's revulsion. Relationships Friends * Violet - Violet is close friends with Lisa, who lets her drink at the School Store free of charge due to their friendship. Lisa admires Violet for her intelligence, bravery, and persistent urge to make things right . After Violet tells her that she isn't jealous of Jeff's friendship with Cody, Lisa replies, "That's good. If you were, I'd have to be jealous too." Enemies * Suzy - Lisa is at odds with the Journalism Club member, as Suzy attempts to get the school's gossip without paying her as well as haphazardly sharing what she finds in the school newspaper that Lisa describes as having "poor grammar and no graphic design sense" . When Lisa notices Suzy's listening device on Max's shirt, she easily persuades him to hand it over, upon which she blackmails Suzy by threatening to stop selling her information for the newspaper as well as exposing her embarrassing secret to the student body. Other * Maxwell Puckett - Lisa is cordial to the new student, telling him to stay in the front row in Mr. Starchman's class to expand his vocabulary as well as offering him a free glass of water with ice for his actions during Hitball. That being said, she is not above taking advantage of him, as she uses her deal with Suzy to place a hold on the information she has on Max until she deems fit to release it, saying that Max works for her now, as well as asking him if he has "any experience in collecting debts" . Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} }} Gallery Official Artwork Lisa.jpg|Lisa's old cast page photo. Old_Concept_Art_10_-_Jeff_and_Lisa.jpg|Old concept art for Lisa and Jeff. (Tweet) FillerPages_2016Jun17.png|"See You Tuesday!" artwork. (Jun 17 2016) Comic Lisa Ch1Pg33.png|Lisa during her first appearance. ( ) Lisa Ch1Pg43.png|Lisa during Mr. Starchman's class. ( ) Lisa Ch5Pg29.png|Lisa preparing for Hitball. ( ) Lisa Hijack Ch5Pg80.png|Lisa restraining Hijack to be defeated. ( ) Lisa Ch5Pg158.png|Lisa speaking with Max at the School Store. ( ) Lisa_Ch5Pg166.png|Lisa during Cody's exposition speech. ( ) Lisa Ch5Pg245.png|Lisa after hearing the commotion upstairs. ( ) Lisa Ch5Pg296.png|Lisa with Violet after school. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Mayview Middle School Students